


Unconditional

by notjustmom



Series: Doodahs and Whatnots [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom





	

His Highness up yet? - GL

Morning to you too, yeah, he's up - JW

I've tried texting - GL

His phone's off hard night - JW

Shit. More nightmares? - GL

Yeah - JW

Still? - GL

Yeah, well, it is what it is. - JW

Let him know - GL

Yeah - JW

 

"Lestrade?" Sherlock grunted from the pile of blankets.

"Hmm. Yeah. Maybe has a case."

"Not today. Come back to bed?"

"Want tea?"

"No. Just you."

John slid back under the covers and into Sherlock's arms.

"Do you mind?" Sherlock whispered against his cheek.

"Why would I mind?"

"I know you, well, you must be bored, it's been a week since our last case."

"How could I possibly be bored, I'm with you."

"And that's enough?"

"Course it is." John ran his fingers through Sherlock's tangled curls. "You have always been enough for me, didn't you know?"

Sherlock hummed sleepily. "Just making sure."

"Go back to sleep, love."

"You'll stay."

"Always."


End file.
